Middle Earth and Hogwarts
by Gryffin Parker
Summary: A Voldemort and some new followers have taken up residence in Mordor, and a new generation of people are banding together with some of the old characters to try and stop them. *chapter 11 is up*
1. Introductions and a Bomb

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Introductions and a Bomb  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
What if things had gone a bit differently during J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter Series? After Voldemort was defeated by the baby Harry Potter, he left London far behind and found passage to Middle Earth. He resided there, safe from harm for years, but since Sam has left Hogwarts and diverted his full attention to the Dark Arts, Voldemort has suddenly regained power and reigns in Mordor. Now, Sauron's spirit has come back, and together, the three greatest Dark Wizards ever are planning to take over the entire earth.   
  
Chapter 1  
  
The dismal., rainy foggy day of London made most of the city's residents keep to their homes and taverns. Inside one of these large, hairy men was talking to a long -haired man.  
  
"So I says to him, you give me the money..."  
  
The long -haired man himself looked rather bored, to tell the truth. He was young... only 24. His thick, dirty blonde hair fell to his chin in several choppy layers. He nodded every now and then to continue his part of the conversation. His bangs fell sideways for a moment when he occasionally looked up. One of the rich men in the corner put on his rain coat. Leaving his drunk friend to talk to his cup of beer, Justin followed the rich man out the door. Justin almost threw on his full length trenchcoat, which was cause for a few odd glances as he swept down the street. He ignored them as usual. He followed the man to one of the nearby banks. Perfect.   
  
A smirk crossed Justin's face. Once inside, he shook his wet blonde hair, and looked up. Very few people were around. Unlike the wonderful American banks, there were no guards today. "Lazy," he muttered to himself.   
  
Justin walked up to one of the tellers, whom gave him an odd look from behind the panel. It was to be expected, as Justin had just walked ahead of about ten other people.  
  
"Sir," the teller said, taking in Justin's odd apparel, "You need to wait at the end of the line."  
  
He cocked his head, and looked thoroughly confused.  
  
"Please sir, if you could just-"  
  
He cut her off, snarling lowly and banging his hand on the counter.  
  
"Shut up!" Justin spat, lowering one hand to his coat. He pulled it slightly back, revealing what looked like a gun, and a ticking red number dial. A bomb. The girl froze.  
  
"Unless you want this place to go up in smoke, gimme all that cash in your nice little register of yours," Justin snarled.  
  
Panicking, the girl did as he said quickly. Soon her drawer was empty, but some of the people behind him still hadn't gotten the picture.  
  
"Eh Bloke, what in bloody 'ell--"  
  
Justin, now very annoyed and just a few pounds richer, spun around and pulled out the gun, pointing it at him. A woman across the room screamed and fainted.  
  
"Shut up. Now, if you all want to stay alive, I suggest you sit down."  
  
They all did. Justin walked backwards, eyeing them. He caught sight of something and paused mid-step. One of the younger people there, a girl. For some reason she reminded him of someone. However, the door behind him opened with a crash. Officers from Scotland Yard burst into the bank. Before they could move, Justin shot past him. One cop managed to grab his coat, and the ticking time-bomb fell. Someone screamed. Justin took off, heading down the street, gun in hand. The bomb went off. An explosion of fire sounded behind him, and he ducked his head instinctively as some stones bounced off his back.   
  
He looked up to see the building in flames. Sirens sounded in the distance and horror filled his eyes. Taking off, past some onlookers, he ran towards the woods, which was the least populated place he could think of.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, 'the girl' as she was so politely referred to, was Sydney Marzock. She was out in the Muggle world running errands when she saw what happened to the bank. Sydney was 5'6" tall, with platinum blonde hair that was let fall past her shoulders. Her green eyes were burning, looking for the one who had been there. Sydney had a strange ability that was tingling. She could tell if two people were related, however distantly, by simply looking at them. This guy who just blew up the bank was either someone she had known when she was younger, or someone very closely related to them.   
  
As soon as Justin had began to run from the officer, Sydney got up and gave chase. With the speed of the elvish blood in her veins, she quickly caught up to him.   
  
"The woods," she thought, following just a few steps behind him. "Perfect." Syd took a moment to pull out her wand and yelled through the trees. "Hey, you! I'm only giving you one warning. STOP!!"  
  
Justin seemed to turn and look at her, a little puzzled, but it never occurred to him to actually listen. A few steps later, Sydney had caught up with him. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they both went crashing to the ground.   
  
"STUPEFY!" she nearly yelled, before Justin could get up again. After magically binding him to a near-by tree, she woke him up again.  
  
Justin woke with a start to find the strange girl looking down on him. He snarled, and pressed his back against the tree he was bound to, beginning to look like a wolf again. His memory flared back to the face, the explosion, running... he spoke darkly... lowly... sounding almost insane.  
  
"All your fault...." Sydney looked at him strangely as he ranted. "Yes yours.... You're talking about me? A wizard?..... Good joke..... I'm no wizard."  
  
He eyed her a moment, and picked up her scent. He turned his head to look at her better.  
  
"You're not human. A witch..... and an elf."  
  
He tried to put his hand where his gun would be, but it was gone anyhow. Justin noticed that his shirt had been neatly torn, revealing burned skin and a few cuts. He winced as it touched the ropes.  
  
"Thank you Captain Obvious. Just listen. You don't exactly have much of a choice right now anyhow, you aren't free to run away from here, and you'll find it very hard to hurt me while you are tied to that tree. You probably won't be able to catch me anymore anyhow. First, I'm going to cut this rope here, and you can let me see that arm."  
  
Sydney took the boy's arm in both her hands and examined his burn. Justin pulled away instinctively, but the girl held tight. She pulled out her wand and did a few simple spells, causing the burn marks to disappear. Sydney watched his face twitch with a sting of pain, then looked back to his arm as the healing spell finished itself. A tattoo of a wolf and a dragon covered his forearm. Something else was there though... something Sydney could just barely make out. Leaning closer, Sydney looked intently at his arm. Realization struck, and her mouth fell open. It was the Dark Mark. She could just see the bottom of the skull and snake wrapping around it. It didn't burn, but the outline was a mix of black and red. The boy noticed what she was looking at and quickly pulled his arm away.  
  
"What? Ashamed of something you did?" Sydney asked. "You probably deserved it."  
  
He didn't respond. Sydney looked at him questioningly again, but still didn't know why he looked so familiar. She figured that she'd met him somewhere before, like at Diagon Alley or something. If that was so, then it didn't matter much. But there was that blood though.....  
  
"Fine, don't answer me. We're going to have to visit the Ministry though if you don't give me a good reason why you just blew up a Muggle Bank. Then again, we might just visit them anyway." Justin snorted, and watched her pace back and forth, hatred in his eyes. "Oh, and please explain to me how this is MY fault. I heard they're on the lookout for some werewolves to do some new experiments on..."  
  
Sydney surprised herself by saying that he was a werewolf. Of course, he did look a bit dog-like at the moment but a wolf...  
  
Sydney fought an urge to hit herself in the head. She couldn't believe that it took her this long to recognize a person that she had spent five of the best years of her life with. The same boy that she had gone on so many past adventures with...  
  
"You are an idiot. Don't try and tell me you weren't trained as a wizard, even though you are much more than that. You still don't know who I am, do you Justin Wolfe?"  
  
He started at his name, and Sydney locked her eyes to his. 


	2. An Old Friend?

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 2  
  
An Old Friend?  
  
Note: Please enjoy, and review!!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
"That's no longer my name. It never was." The boy tied to the tree snarled as he tried to sit up. She had been right about only one thing so far in his opinion. He really didn't know who she was. "And, even if I was trained, I never finished my training. I dropped out."  
  
He let out a barking laugh and cocked his head to the side again, eyeing her coolly.   
  
"It is your fault, because you made me hesitate. Then that stupid Muggle came in-": The explosion replayed itself in Justin's head. Shaking the water from his hair, he began to speak again. "And even if you did get me near that... that enfer-" His sentence suddenly dropped off. Unknown to even himself, he had begun to slip into French.* He shook his hair out again and continued. "It'll be just like that damnes prison."  
  
Syd hadn't heard any of the last things Justin said. She was still upset and trying to figure how him blowing up a building was her fault.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Justin, I should disguise myself every time I go out my door, so that my old classmates cannot recognize me. You were one of my best friends when you were at Hogwarts. We went tromping all over Middle Earth in those days to find some stupid stuff just so that one type of evil could be restrained from reeking havoc over the Muggles. I'm sorry that I happened to be in a bank that you wanted to robe and you accidentally end up blowing it up because I MADE you look twice at me, and you let in a cop. THIS ISN'T MY FAULT. Why were you trying to rob the bank anyhow?"  
  
Sydney let the question drop, but expected an answer later. Justin, you were a Gryffindor. What happened? You were at Hogwarts for nearly five years and could do almost any kind of magic with your eyes closed. You. You were Lupin's boy, the closest think he had to kids and what have you done? He's still around you know, but you broke his heart when you left. He was a great teacher and I wish that I had the chance to have him as my father."  
  
Sydney dropped her head into her hands. In a softer tone, she continued. "Don't you remember anything from Hogwarts. Don't you remember how much you meant to everyone? And how much pain we all went through when you left?"  
  
* enfer is French for Hell 


	3. Of Professors, Greed and Americans

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Of Professors, Greed, and Americans  
  
Note : I would like to announce that I know I am a horrible speller, as you may have realized by now. I do not wish to pay attention to grammar. I write in the same style that people around me speak, to make it more real. My spell-checker is really bad, and it does not pick up some stuff. If you notice spelling errors, please post them. If you notice grammar errors, you can post them too, and I will reply to you to tell you if they are purposeful or if they really are an accident so I can change them. Read, reveiw, and have fun! Puhleaze lemme know, and ENJOY!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
"Lupin killed my parents." Justin growled, narrowing his eyes. "And no I don't. So what? No one ever understood me. None of you really cared. You're all so shallow, just led on by the desire to have more of whatever it is you already have. As for robbing the bank, it was just a show of how simple it all is. It is a big thing to those who love money and power, but I was just going to burn it anyhow. I have no need for money. Greed controls the people of our time, just as it does your precious Ministry. At least in America others can see this. Here, ohhhh, the big bad wolf robs a bank and all the heroes catch him and turn him in. Why? 'Cause he's 'evil'? Why not you tell me?"  
  
Justin's voice was cold, and every word stung. He was annoyed, passionately defending himself against the accusations against his sanity, and his wild use of explosives.   
  
Sydney was so mad by the time that he was done, that she could have smacked him right across the face. She would have too, if she wasn't so sure that it would just make the conversation worse.   
  
"Lupin's murders were an ACCIDENT. He would NEVER do anything like that on purpose. He always felt so bad after he hurt someone. He loved his students, and the Gryffindors above the rest, but he loved you most of all. He would have given anything to get your parents back, but he couldn't. Just leave him alone. He spent his whole life fighting against Voldemort and trying to save people's lives. Don't ever say bad things about him!!" Sydney herself had loved Lupin, almost like a second father. He was always warm and kind, and he had helped them on their adventures at Hogwarts. If it had been anyone else talking about him like that, Syd would have threatened their life right then. But Justin had a bit of a reason to be mad at him, so she let it go. She took a deep breath and tried to rationally explain what happened to him, still enraged.  
  
"Stealing money just to burn it won't make the world less greedy. They'll only make more money. All you did is scare a bunch of people, and then kill them, even if it was by accident. You shouldn't have even been carrying around that bomb. What were you thinking!?! Plus, there are those of the humans in that world that can only survive because of that money. They can't just go off into the wilderness or to Middle Earth and leave society behind. They have children or other things that tie them where they are. It's not their fault. I totally agree with you that the world needs changed, but you're going about changing it the wrong way. You.... you...... are just so......... inconsiderate!!"  
  
Sydney screamed in rage and threw a fire-ball at a near by tree. It didn't burn, but gave the impression that it was on fire. She started again, in a softer tone. As she spoke, the fire went out and the tree returned to normal.  
  
"I'm sorry if I didn't understand you Justin. I tried, really I did. You were my favorite person to be with in Hogwarts. Do you even remember who I am? Sydney Marzock, Gryffindor. I was in band with you... Played the trumpet. I was on the Quidditch team with you too. I was keeper when you were chaser. We were the only two who gave each other a challenge when we flew. We went on a quest with Lee and the kid on horseback and tromped all over Middle Earth with Aragorn and Legolas so that we could find the Grail and the Scroll and the boy and the Harp and the boy's sword and all that stuff that happened before. I can't believe you don't remember any of that. We got attacked by Voldemort because of my twin brother Sam." Justin still looked blankly back at her. Sydney dropped her arms to her side and sighed. "Well, if you don't even remember me, then don't ever try and say that I didn't try to understand you. But everyone has limits. I loved you Justin. You were probably my best friend at Hogwarts. It was really, really hard after you left. Lupin tried to kill himself because he thought that you were mad at him, and wouldn't ever talk to him again. Does that make you feel better? Do you even care how much you hurt other people in your life? Hope, your sister, cares about you too, but she understands better than anyone else ever could. She felt the same pain, and she just has that way with people..." Sydney let her voice trail off. She slid down the trunk of the tree she had set on fire and laid her head back against it.   
  
"I never said you were evil, but you sure are acting like it. You used to be a great person. Since you went back to America, something changed. Don't try to tell me it is just the American way, because don't forget, I'm American too. You always worked for the underdog, as long as his intentions were good when we were kids. That's one reason why I respected you. I'm taking you to the Ministry now Justin, because you killed people. Innocent people. They didn't do anything... most of them anyhow. There are better ways to deal with those that aren't innocent. That's why I was there in the first place. Following some guy that was plotting to kill a bunch of wizards. You ended it though, and I hope his plans died along with him. I won't be able to find the organization again."  
  
"So you're still taking me to the Ministry then?" Justin spat.  
  
"I should but I won't. I would take you to the American Government, but I don't feel like acting like a Muggle and hauling you back to the States without blowing up something else. If you dislike the Ministry so much, then we'll leave the Muggle world, and the magical governments here. We'll go back to Middle Earth and you'll be dealt with there. The King of Gondor will either make you talk or be put in jail there. You have a few days to decide weather or not you want to act like you're sane when we get there. Now, I can tie you up and Apperate to Bree where Aragorn and I had plans for a meeting anyhow, or you can come along with me and walk right through that cave. It's up to you."  
  
Sydney stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. She turned and watched Justin as he growled and shook his head.   
  
"Fine!" he spat, getting to his feet. "Do you think you can just take me to some shrink from Middle Earth and he'll fix me. Go ahead. Just so you know, the last person who judged my mental ability found me legally insane. Murdering innocents was not what I planned to do. It's not my fault that stupid cop got in the way and you distracted me. Killing off those who break the code is not murder. There are more weres and vamps that aren't as nice as me. Ridding the world of a Vampyre is not exactly what I call an illegal act... Sydney, was it? Vampyres are nearly as bad as humans..."   
  
Sydney snorted and shook her head. (41) 


	4. Strider and a Slytherin

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Strider and a Slytherin  
  
Note: If you misunderstand anything, email me at blueduckie666666@yahoo.com. Enjoy and Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
BACK AT HOGWARTS:  
  
An older, dark haired girl sat in the Slytherin common room. She was lounged over the arms and looked very relaxed looking into the fire. Thoughts of the outside world roamed the outside world ran through her head as she looked into the dancing flames. Her huge, dark eyes reflected the fire. She had been kept at Hogwarts doing odd jobs and such for four extra years now. She was twenty two, and was sick of being protected her whole life. She had in one hand a map of the places she might be able to go if she left Hogwarts. It was Middle Earth that interested her most. She thought of how many different types of people or things could be living outside the walls of the castle.   
  
Someone turned the entrance. Tara turned to find that it was Draco Malfoy, and his younger sister. The girl looked just like Draco... sleek blonde hair, blue eyes, and a slender figure. She returned to the flames, but posed Becky a question as Draco went up to the boys dorms.  
  
"Becky, do you believe in Middle Earth? Is it safe?"  
  
Becky came closer to the chair, and Tara looked up at her. They seemed to study each other while Becky decided how to answer.   
  
"Tara, I am not the person to ask. I do not know of things in the outside world. The castle, magic, Hogwarts, these things I know. If ya want ta ask me though, then I would say that it's dangerous out there. A lot of weird things happen, and they don't always have explanations. Ya never know what could happen." Becky watched what effect her words had on the girl who was around ten years her senior, but found nothing. Tara continued to stare absently into the flames, lost in her own thoughts. Becky gave up, and went to the girls' dorms, muttering a good night to Tara on her way.  
  
Behind the cloak of Tara's mind, a million thoughts were all happening at once. She was tired of living in Hogwarts. She had been protected from life since she was a child, and now she wanted to experience it for herself. Adventures and new places to explore were the things that she wished for now. Like her sister, Sydney, who taught her so much. It was time to stop being a bystander. Tara wanted in the middle of things.   
  
"Tonight," she thought aloud, "I will leave." There was no need to put it off. She had nobody here to say good bye to, all her real friends had graduated and left. All that she needed she already had. A map, her black cloak, and her invisibility ring. It would be enough. After writing a simple note telling Becky that she would be back eventually, Tara climbed silently out of the common room and out into the night.  
  
They had visited Middle Earth before, and the entrance lay in the Forbidden Forest. A long-forgotten path was barely visible through the underbrush. With one last look back at the castle, Tara set off on her new adventure.   
  
Once inside Middle Earth, Tara could feel the magic in the air around her. Hoping that she would eventually end up in Hobbiton, Bree or Rivendale, she walked on through the woods. Cold and a bit damp from the dew, Tara walked on through the pitch black. She had to get somewhere before she could rest. Her ears burned and ached and her stomach was almost sick with the amount of magic flowing through her body. Feeling that she would be sick if she didn't find a place to sleep, she curled up along side the road. Her last thought before she drifted to sleep was a half-conscious hope that nobody would step on her during the night.  
  
In the night, a tall man in a long cloak stride up silently to where the girl slept. Strider the Ranger and King of Gondor bent to look at the girl curled on the ground. "Must be from the school," he thought. "Nobody else would be stupid enough to be traveling out here alone. Not even the most powerful wizards are willing to do that, unless they are evil and have nothing to fear from the fell beasts that roam these hills." He pulled a blanket from his light pack and placed it over the shivering girl. Within a few minutes he started a fire in a small pit. the Ranger looked down in thought, as he leaned against a nearby tree and pulled out his long pipe. Stuffing some pipe-weed from the hobbits into the end, he used a stick from the fire to light it. Waiting for her to wake, he puffed and thought on what he was to do with her. 


	5. A pissed off ElfWitch and a Shadowed Wol...

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 5  
  
A pissed off Elf-Witch and a Shadowed Wolf-Boy  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
IN THE FOREST:  
  
Now that Tara was in the woods, she was picking up a keener sense of hearing and feeling everything for miles around. The woods were devoid of all other people, save for two. They were almost recognizable, but not quite. One she could tell was not all human, and the other was elvish. The elf's words stung as she screamed them, her anger carrying them much farther than they were intended to go.   
  
"He's not a shrink Bakka. He's the king of Gondor, and he won't be judging your mental abilities, only deciding what is to be done with them. Besides, everyone knows you're insane. It's part of your personality."   
  
The conversation itself almost seemed to have happened before. Years before... it must have been someone from Hogwarts Tara thought. There were only two people she knew that were elvish from Hogwarts, and only one was a girl. Tara let her voice float out on the wind, letting them know she was there.  
  
"Hello my lost friend from the past. I wish to meet up with you sometime in the future, and I believe that time may be soon. If you do not know me now, then you will remember me when we meet. Until then, my sister Sydney."  
  
Sydney heard the voice on the wind and hoped that Justin hadn't. While keeping one eye on him, she replied softly to the whisper of the trees.  
  
"I will be there soon, and I'll be bringing another old friend...."   
  
Sydney smiled the rest of the day through, because her best friend, Tara from Hogwarts would be with them soon, as would be her mentor and lord, Aragorn of Gondor.   
  
  
  
"Justin, don't tell me that there was nobody innocent in that place. There were children there. I can change angles and argue just as long as you can, and I am much more stubborn. All children are innocent. But that doesn't matter now does it because you took care of that!! They're gone and I have to take one of my best friends to the man I most respect in my life and tell him that you killed a bunch of people just for the hell of it. Great!! My idea of a great day."  
  
Justin shot her a piercing look and Sydney began to study the ground at her feet intensely. Sydney felt really weird... she was normally so proud and dignified that nobody could shake her. But Justin had always had that effect.  
  
"Everyone deserves a second chance. You're still a wolf and you get shunned from the magical community because of it. Don't you believe that they could change the way you did? You used to be so kind hearted and brave and you used to do things for other people because it was what is right. What happened to you? You are a person who needs to be silent and shut off and that's what keeps you from doing stupid shit."  
  
"You should know by now that I wouldn't take anyone to get their sanity tested, Wolfe. Sanity is nothing more than a cloak that those in charge of society drape over our eyes so that they may continue their lives of corruption and deception. You're going to see Aragorn, who is more fair to true enemies than any other man I have met. Now get up and let's get going. We're going to Bree."  
  
Justin had let Sydney wind herself down.   
  
"Nobody's innocent, not even you're precious children. Everyone wears masks Sydney, what's yours?"  
  
Syd acted if she didn't hear him. 'I don't judge, I don't have a mask, and all children will always be innocent, no matter what he says' she told herself firmly. She honestly didn't try to judge him. She wanted him to be the same person that he was before, but she just thought that it took a bit more prying and a few more layers to get there now.   
  
"Think what you like, and I'll believe in truth. We're leaving for Bree. Are you going to walk like big boy, or do I have to bind you up and drag you like a pathetic looser. I really don't want to have to do that, but I suppose that it will be fun to traipse through the countryside watching passerby look at my prize."  
  
Justin was a bit taken aback. Sydney was acting positively evil!!   
  
"Of course I'm walking you stupid elf-witch!! Why the hell else would I be getting up Sydney!?!" Justin hissed at her, his eyes narrowing coldly. "I'm just waiting for you, you're the one leading the way."  
  
"Fine, let's go then." Sydney was about to loose her temper and her patience. She turned on her heel and set off at what she thought was a normal pace, but forgot that many people can't keep up through the woods at the same pace she could as an elf. Justin though, being a werewolf, could keep up with her and didn't say anything.   
  
The day passed quickly. Near sunset they stopped in a small clearing near the edge of the forest. Syd turned around and looked at Justin with a mixture of exasperation and hope.   
  
"I know full well that you don't like to make things easy for yourself, but I'd like to have a fire and a warm dinner while we still can. The days will soon end when we can risk giving away our position. There are no enemies in these woods tonight, that much is clear. Unless of course you'd like to count yourself among the foes, then in that case there is only one. If I make a fire, would you for once let yourself relax and actually stay close enough to enjoy it?"  
  
"Go ahead Syd." Justin replied, much nicer than before. Night was the one time that he could bear. Eventually she'd be asleep, bringing a chance for escape, for freedom once again. He could let out his feelings. To howl, to roar......... whatever he wanted.  
  
Without waiting for her to make the fire the old way, he snapped his claws... well they were claws now, and they were the color of ebony, like his nails had been a while ago. Black was always his favorite color. If he were still in America, he would have been seen as a goth or something of the sort. The snap caused a small pile of sticks nearby to burst into flame.   
  
"Or not...... There's your fire the easy way."  
  
"Thanks, but I have a more limited amount of magic here, and I like to save it for when I need it. Magic works differently in Middle Earth than on the surface. Elves have different power here. Thank you for the fire, Justin."  
  
Sydney unpacked a couple of blankets as well as a pack of sausages. She picked up a stick and pulled a knife from her belt to sharpen it. Leaving one blanket a few feet from the guy, she stuffed a few sausages onto the stick and offered the pack to Justin.   
  
"Want one?"  
  
He smiled and ate three right out of the package. Syd cringed as he ate the raw meat, but said nothing.   
  
She leaned back against the trunk of a nearby tree. She put her pack beside her and pulled her blanket to her chin. She sat ready for a long night.  
  
"We'll be in Bree about eleven or twelve tomorrow. I wanted to rest tonight because I'm tired, but we're leaving at dawn again. Good night Justin."  
  
Syd pulled the blanket closer to her and lay her head against the tree, listening to the sounds of the woods.  
  
"Are you that stupid!?!" A man's voice spat in her head.  
  
"Of course not," Sydney thought. "I want to trust him though. He's not worth anything to this mission if he can't be trusted. This is the only way to test my trust."  
  
"You really are thick. I used to tease you about him at Hogwarts, and look now, even worse. You're pitiful. Grow up Syd, he's a Garou. He can't love and he can never be trusted. Just remember the last time you trusted. Think of that....."  
  
Sydney shook the voice from her head and closed off her mind. She turned over and stared into the stars, waiting for the first sign of morning. 


	6. The Magical Mystical Dissapearing Slythe...

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Magical, Mystical, Disappearing Slytherin Trick!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
HOGWARTS:  
  
Becky woke late the next morning. She looked over to the bed where Tara slept, but she wasn't there. Guessing that she went to breakfast already, Becky climbed out of bed and got dressed. As she walked through the common room, she noticed the note that Tara left for her, sitting on a chair.   
  
"Becky, don't worry, I'll be back soon. I'm going out into Middle Earth and I'm goin' ta have me an adventure!! Have fun. Slytherins Rawk! T-Chan"  
  
Becky wasn't sure what to make of the note, but she was sure that Tara wasn't stupid enough to run off in the night into a place she hardly knew anything about. She paced the common room, trying to think of another explanation, but could not.   
  
"I know!!" she announced to nobody. "It was the Gryffindors. They're always trying to see what they can do to us Slytherins. I'll bet that the Potter boy was in on it too. Ohhhhhh, I'll get him!" She raced out of the common room and down to the Great Hall where everyone was having breakfast.   
  
Harry was walking by himself toward the Gryffindor table, and there was some sort of commotion going on up by the teacher's table. Becky ran across the hall and pulled Harry to the ground with a flying tackle before starting to yell at him.  
  
"Listen you little creep! What did you do with her? Where's Tara? Come on, I know you're hiding her, spit it out Potter!"  
  
Harry looked up at her as though she were insane. The older boy hadn't even pretended to fight back, but lay on his back in the middle of the Great Hall with a crazy girl on top of him screaming. Needless to say, he was a bit confused.  
  
"Get off of me!" Harry yelled back, climbing to his feet. "Now, what are you talking about? I haven't seen Tara since Thursday when she was practicing Quidditch with us. If I was going to kidnap a Slytherin, I wouldn't have taken someone who is here on Dumbledore's invitation. I would have taken your slimy brother Draco. Which isn't a half bad idea."  
  
"Don't you lie to me, you Gryffindor scum!" Becky replied, this time in an evil whisper. "I know you have Tara, and you'll be in trouble when I find out where she is."  
  
Just then, Professor Snape walked up behind Harry. He looked down his nose at both of them, then smiled (if you could call it that) at Becky Malfoy before sneering at Potter.  
  
"Is there a problem here Ms. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"   
  
Harry shook his head, in a resolute way. Becky glared at him.   
  
"Yes, there is professor. You see, it's Tara, she's gone. There was a note in the common room, but it said she left in the night to go to Middle Earth. She's not that stupid. I think that Potter kidnapped her."  
  
"Really? Well for your sake Mr. Potter, you had better hope that Ms. Malfoy is mistaken, or you will be in detention for the rest of your life. Good day Potter. Come Becky, show me this note."  
  
Harry looked on in awe as the two swept out of the Great Hall, unmistakably heading for the Slytherin common room. Ron and Hermione walked up to him from where they had watched the scene.   
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, looking after Becky as if she were insane.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't do anything last night except play wizard's chess with me, make up some stuff for Divination, and sleep. It wasn't even as if we went to the kitchens or anything. For once we were in bed." Ron added. "Some people's nerve."  
  
  
  
Becky walked back into the Great Hall for lunch. Taking her seat next to Draco, she asked him about the note.  
  
"Let's just say, that Tara has been known to do a few crazy things before. I'll tell Sam that she left, and he'll keep his eyes out for her. Don't worry, she really can take care of her self from what I hear. And Sam can take care of anyone in Middle Earth."  
  
As they made their way toward their potions class, Becky spotted the three bratty Gryffindors coming off the stairs.  
  
"Have any of you seen Tara at all today?" She asked. Harry was almost fooled into believing that she was honestly asking their opinion. They answered anyhow.  
  
"Listen, Becky, I don't think that any of us have been able to find her because she isn't here," Hermione said. "I wasn't sure, but I think I saw her leaving last night around one or two in the morning in a black cloak."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at her in surprise, and Becky just glared.   
  
"And how would you know miss-smarty-pants?" she spat.  
  
Hermione shrugged. "My room looks over the front of the grounds. I saw someone leave, and I didn't think anything of it. I guess it was your Slytherin friend."  
  
Becky pulled Draco aside.  
  
"What if she really did leave Hogwarts, Draco? What if she gets hurt? What if she needs us? Sam can take care of her in Middle Earth, but what about all the way it takes to get there."  
  
"Look Becky, I don't know what's going to happen, but Tara's a big girl. She can take care of herself. The only thing you can do is keep your head down and don't cause any unnecessary problems."  
  
Becky gave Harry a last piercing look as she swept into Snape's dungeon.   
  
  
  
Snape looked around and took role. Tara was almost always in the Slytherin's Potions class, but she wasn't today. After they got started with the potion they were making today, Snape slid up to Becky.  
  
"So where is your dear friend this fine afternoon? She always comes to potions with you to practice her art."  
  
"I don't know Professor," Becky confessed. "She left a note, and I believe that she actually left last night. I can't find her anywhere."  
  
"I see." Snape said shortly, and swept swiftly out of the room.  
  
29 


	7. Strider and a Slytherin, Take 2

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Strider and a Slytherin, Take 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
IN THE FOREST:  
  
Tara opened her eyes to see a small fire burning in front of her. She didn't move, but looked around. She got up slowly, looking for the starter of the fire.   
  
Tara's ears hurt as she stood. They burned and it felt as though someone was sticking the tips of them with needles. Pushing back her hair and hood, she felt her ears. They were pointy at the tips. She jumped and nearly screamed with surprise.  
  
Just then, Strider moved under the tree he had be resting by. Tara nearly screamed again. The man was sitting still, blowing smoke rings into the air.  
  
Tara dusted off her cape and her veins felt as though they were full of magic. She felt more powerful than she ever had before. This feeling was only slightly surpassed by her curiosity at where she had ended up and who this (extremely hot) man was.  
  
"Excuse me..... not to be rude but who the hell are you?" Tara asked the man.  
  
Strider smiled as he got to his feet.  
  
"I go by many names, but you may call me Aragorn or Strider, whichever you fancy. I am from Middle Earth."  
  
"Okay, next question then. Have any idea why I suddenly woke up with pointy ears burning blood?"  
  
"It is your body, you have known it much longer than I have."  
  
"Well, I didn't have pointy ears before. Okay then. I missed my way a bit last night. I came from Hogwarts with intentions of going into Middle Earth where are we stranger?"  
  
"Less than half a day's walk to the town of Bree. That's where we're both going to go anyway. I have business and you shouldn't be walking around in the woods alone, magic or not."  
  
Tara glared at Strider. A picture flashed in her mind, and she almost recognized him. He reminded her of someone... younger. Someone from the school, yet he was far too old to be anyone she knew. How much of this man could she trust?  
  
Tara looked down at her right hand at the beautiful ring she had there. She thought about blowing across the top of it and disappearing, but changed her mind. Strider was interesting for the moment anyhow. She let her hand fall back to her side. Tara walked to the base of Strider's tree and slid down next to him.  
  
"I've heard all the tales of Middle Earth, but I did not think that it existed. This is all too weird." She dropped her head and stared off into the beautiful woods that surrounded them.  
  
"Oh yes, I am afraid that it does exist. In it's entirety too. Watch yourself at Bree. There are many kinds of people there, most of which you have not seen before. Be respectful to everyone, but do not let them push you around. Stay close to me and you will be safe. You will meet many different people, some kind, some malevolent, and others are a strange mixture of both." Strider took another long draw at his pipe. "Yes, Middle Earth is quite real, and quite dangerous. Tell me then, Tara, why are you sleeping in the middle of nowhere with no equipment at all?"  
  
"I left Hogwarts. I was tired of it all. I want to have adventures and meet interesting people. Twenty two years old and still at a stupid kid's school just because I have nowhere better to go. Well, now I do have somewhere else. I will roam Middle Earth and learn all of it's secrets. Get rich and famous, eventually settle down and live happily ever after. I felt as though I had to leave. Almost as if something were calling me out. Every night I would sit by my window, dreaming of what it would be like to have adventures and travel. I could hear the wind. It told me that there was something better. It called me to the woods."  
  
"These past few days have been so strange. I couldn't sit inside any more, and I never slept. I left Hogwarts last night, then I slept here, and when I woke up, my ears had grown and I can feel the magic rushing through me. I left with my magic cape and invisibility ring. I didn't think I'd need much else."  
  
Tara waited for Strider to tell her how stupid she was, but she heard something else instead. She tuned quickly to where the sound had come from. She could hear much better than normal, she noticed. Voices talking, in the distance. There was no way she should be able to hear them as well as she could, they were much too far off. They were speaking elvish, she knew and she understood.  
  
"I am an elf. I must find my people and learn from them. That is what I have been called to do. I will go with you. When are we leaving for Bree?" 32 


	8. Of Hearing Voices and Detention

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 8   
  
Of Hearing Voices and Detention  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
Strider raised an eyebrow, as if he knew that Tara was speaking to someone far away. Remembering that she had asked how long it was before they were to leave for Bree, Strider answered the question.   
  
"Now is a preferable time to leave... that is, if you are quite finished."   
  
Tara stared on in surprise as he put his hood up and started toward Bree, knowing that other eyes, sinister eyes were upon them, marking their trail. The girl soon followed, putting her own hood over her head to protect it from the light rain that had begun to fall. She also looked around nervously, with a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.   
  
After a few moments of walking, Tara could hear footsteps in the distance. They were coming closer. She thought she was being paranoid, and tried to ignore them. She listened closely to the rain and her own footsteps, but the others would not go away. Tara felt a weird vibration in the forest, as if something had shifted. The girl kept telling herself that it would go away, but there was no indication of the strange feeling going away. 


	9. An Orc and an Entwife

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 9   
  
An Orc and an Entwife  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Jasmaugik the Orc was at another annoying day of back breaking mining with the other smelly, dirty, bloodthirsty orcs. She did worse than hate it... she loathed it. Jasmaugik must have been the only Orc in Mordor that didn't relish in the orders passed down from the kings and lords of the Dark City. She hated dirt and darkness, blood and death. While thinking of all the other places she'd rather be, Jasmaugik accidentally dropped something she was working on, and it turned out that somebody thought it was rather important. The Head Orc whipped her across her back 40 times. His cruel laughter cut into her heart as much as the leather cut her back. Later that night, Jas decided that it was time for a change. She quickly gathered what few things she would need and left the foundry in Mordor never to return.  
  
Her skin was so raw that it stung with the wind. She had to get away from everything that Mordor represented to her. Thoughts of hatred ran through her mind about the Orcs. Was it wrong to hate one's own race?  
  
Jasmaugik ran as far as she could while the sweat and wind poured into the cuts on her back. She stopped to rest once in a while, but never for very long. Chances were, she wouldn't even be missed, but Jasmaugik had learned not to take chances when they weren't needed. Finally, after all the years of stench and filth and grime, she stopped in a stream and bathed the dirt from her body. Her skin turned a grey-ish peach instead of the near-black of most orcs. The water cleansed the cuts on her back, making her feel ready to move again. When Jasmaugik set back out on the road, she could move more swiftly.   
  
Making her way around Fanghorn and through the wild country, the orc realized what she had been missing in the dark lands of Mordor. Skirting the occasional hut and once a large castle, she noticed two cloaked figures who may have been human. Who knew though, in Middle Earth? They could just as easily been Black Riders or Hobbits (from this distance it was hard to tell) or elves. Jas had never seen any of those races unless they were being tortured in the dungeons below Mordor.   
  
Jasmaugik quietly skirted around them and tried to decide what they were and if they were a threat to me. Knowing that most were scared of orcs, I stepped out in front of them, one hand on my blade. She stood solidly in the path. The first black figure was an elf. Jasmaugik's expression softened and her stance lightened, but she was ready if they wanted to strike her.  
  
Strider's blade was drawn almost before he realized it. He stood protectively in front of Tara.   
  
"Orc, I will give you one warning because you seem lost. We two are not for your meal, weather you say so or not. If you come any closer though, I will empty your belly of whatever it may hold already." His stance seemed relaxed, but he was on the balls of his feet, ready for a fight, waiting for the right opportunity to put his ancestor's sword to work.  
  
"Easy, man. Isa no hurt you or kills you or eats you or anything. I most want away from dark places of Mordor." Jasmaugik stood, ready to defend herself if the man decided to attack her. Up closer, she could see that the girl was obviously elvish. "I no want to hurt no people no more. I just go away from Orcs and bad places. I hate them most. Jasmaugik is a good Orc. No more forging metal for killing or hurting. Mesa a good person. Mesa no want hurt." Her sword started to go limp in her hand, and the orc slowly morphed into a normal position. "Me hope most bring peace from me no other Orc. So am I worthy to be killed?"  
  
"You will find it a hard task to bring peace from anyone with what your kind has done to so many families." Strider did not ease his position. He was not quite as trusting. Tara stood behind him, but looked over his shoulder interedestly. "I'll not kill you today though. If I have learned one thing through this life, it is that people deserve to have second chances. It is not your fault that your race is known for being bloodthirsty and savage servers of evil. I hope that I will never have to kill anybody, though sometimes it must be done to save another." Strider stood up quickly and sheathed his blade. He could always get it again quickly enough. "You must be warned, young orc, that the eyes of Strider the Ranger are upon you, and if you show a shred of the savage cruelty your kind have made well known to the world, you will be punished and I will show no more mercy."  
  
Jasmaugik nodded solemnly.   
  
"I no hurts anyone, unlessen they hurts me."  
  
"That is a fair deal. Now, if you don't mind, we have a place to be and I would much prefer to walk on the path that you are standing on..."  
  
"Of course, Strider the Ranger." She hurried behind them into the little clearing so that they may pass on their way. The two travelers passed on. Strider looked back over his shoulder occasionally to make sure that the monster, however sane it seemed, was not following them.  
  
Tara was scared out of her mind. The huge, dirty pink colored mass of rubbery flesh couldn't be seen. She asked herself endless questions. 'What kind of creature was that? What did it want? Where did it come from?' She looked up to Strider.   
  
"What was that thing? Do you know where it came from?" She hurried along with the dark man's large, quiet steps.  
  
"That was an orc. Orcs are the foulest creatures in this country. Just as much as elves are pure and full of light, orcs are evil and pure darkness. I don't understand what is wrong with that one... she was unusually friendly for her kind." Strider slipped into contemplative silence. 


	10. Detention for a Malfoy

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Detention for a Malfoy   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
Jasmaugik the renegade orc stood idle in the road, wondering weather to run from the unseen footsteps she could hear or to continue on her way. Eventually, she decided that all she was doing was wasting perfectly valuable time and so continued on. The dark, cold forest pressed in around her, and Jasmaugik didn't like it very much. The orc saw a lamp light in the distance.  
  
'Now who could that be, wandering around in this mucky old forest this late at night?' she wondered. She quietly slipped around the light to see who was carrying it. As her eyes adjusted, the darkness revealed a scared teenager who was looking around silently. Jasmaugik slid down the trunk of a tree to sit at its base and watched the girl look around the forest. Jasmaugik decided that the little human needed some help. Slowly, she stood up and approached quietly.  
  
"What is are you lookin' here for?" Jasmaugik asked in a low voice. The girl jumped, but did not run. Jasmaugik put her hands in the air. "I no want to hurts the little one. But whys out here in darkness scary place?" The orc felt something move under her feet. She just shrugged it off and continued to look at Becky. The girl's face was turning an amazing shade of white. If it kept going, she would soon glow in the dark. "I am Orc named Jasmaugik. I is a good Orc. No wants to kill little persons. Jasmaugik likes people. Not smelly like Orc. What's is it your name be?"  
  
Again the orc felt something rub against her. Probably just a little creature of the forest.  
  
"Are you alright?" Jasmaugik asked. Becky still stood there, speechless. Then she remembered where she was, and realized that she didn't have to be scared with the monster.  
  
"My name is Becky Malfoy and don't forget it. What business is it of yours why I am here?" Becky turned to walk away from Jasmaugik. "Damn horses," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Jasmaugik watched as the young girl walked away. She looked at the tree behind her. 'I know I felt something and it wasn't my imagination either...' Jasmaugik shrugged and turned to walk away, talking to thin air.   
  
"Most everyone I have come across has hated my kind. Why don't I just go back to where I was created and continue the work of an orc? I hate it there though... all the other orcs treat me like shit while they are the ones that smell like it. I hate being whipped just to make some captain get his daily laughs." The orc whipped a stray stick through the woods and sighed in disgust.  
  
A loud creaking noise sounded somewhere close by. She looked around, but nothing was visible except for trees, shrubs, and shadows. The quiet night hid its secrets well.  
  
Golenesqua, the ancient Entwife tried to move her arms slowly so that the foul creature of doom would not see her move, but it must not have been working well because the orc kept looking into the forest for something unseen.   
  
"Orc person, who are you and why have you disturbed my slumber? Do you not know that it is rude to use somebody as a leaning post while they are asleep? Why are you so far north?" Jasmaugik looked directly at the tree and did not believe what she was seeing. The Entwife continued talking without giving Jas a chance to answer. "Let me get a good look at you, small one. You are very clean for your kind. I know many men who are less clean than you. You seem to be female, if I am not mistaken, and you do not carry an ax, which is a very good thing for you in your position." The tree bent down and put her face inches in front of that of the orc. "You may not need to be expelled from my home after all. You do not like the company of others of your kind do you? Any others of your kind would have tried to kill me by now, hacking and cutting at roots and branches that take so long to grow in my old age."  
  
Jasmaugik nodded, a bit embarrassed that this tree seemed to be able to see right through her.   
  
"Isa sorry, I no expect tree to talk. None ever talked to me before."  
  
"It is quite alright. I get that reaction from many. It is very dangerous for you to be traveling in the North, young friend. Most here hate your kind and would kill you without a second thought simply because of what your race is known to be capable of. They would not take the time to notice that you are different from the rest out of fear for themselves or their families. Tell me, what is it that you are doing so far away from your home?"  
  
"It is a long tale, lady tree." Jasmaugik was still shaking off the shock of the moving, talking tree. 'What are the odds of this happening?' she wondered. "I is Jasmaugik. Yousa right, I no likes other Orc. I hates 'em all. Dey whips me and chains me for one eensy mistake. Dey smelly and stupid. None of orcs think for themselves. Just Jasmaugik. Puhlease excuse mesa ignorance, but I don'ts even know who or maybe then what it is you may be? You are a very nice person. I gots bad feelings 'bout Mordor. Somethings dat is bad is brewin' ups and meso no want to know what it is. Mesa want to get away from the Darkness of the Black Land. Evil is there to stay and me nos likes evil." Despite the warmth of the night, Jasmaugik shivered out of fright.  
  
"I have said it once, smart orc, but I am Golenesqua the Entwife. A moving, talking, herder of the trees. I have come here after failing to raise the closest thing I'll ever have to a daughter. She left for Mordor a while ago, and I have not seen her for quite some time. Her name was Leona. She is a centaur, who was left in my forest a very long time ago. She is a mighty hunter, and I miss her very much. I should have kept her safer..." the entwife's voice trailed off as tears formed in her eyes. "I just wish she would come back to me. I fear to return to Fanghorn not knowing if she is alive or dead. What if she comes back because she needs me? I must wait. I cannot return with the regret." Golenesqua hung her head and thought of her beautiful Leona.  
  
Jasmaugik stood, unsure of how to comfort a tree.   
  
"I knows! I go to Mordor for you! I finds Leona an' brings her home to yousa. I be backs soon as I can."  
  
Golenesqua looked up, spilling one tear from her gigantic eyes.   
  
"Would you really? You are surely not like any other, man, elf or orc, that I have ever met. If you do this for me, how would I ever repay you?"  
  
"Isa already repaid by your happiness. If I can make one person's life better by da way I lives, den I has done a good job. I go now. Be backs as soon as I can with Leona."  
  
Without any more words, Jasmaugik hurried off to Mordor to find Leona and return her to her home in the forest. Just how she would convince a being that was twice her size to do something she obviously didn't want to do, she didn't know. The orc headed back the way she came, moving much faster since she had a specific destination in mind. Jasmaugik felt happier than she had in a long time, because her life and purpose and direction, the two things that she had always needed, along with compassion and a thirst to help others.   
  
'Mordor, here I come.'  
  
73 


	11. Into the Forbidden Forest

Middle Earth and Hogwarts  
  
Sydney Kiss  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Into the Forbidden Forest  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or places, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the places or people from Lord of the Rings, they belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. Also, the character Fallen the Blue belongs to Sage McJet (another fanfic author.... go read some of his stuff.) Tara Leonheart, Jasmaugik the Orc, Keyone Lufton the Hobbit, Golenesqua the Entwife and Istabugh the Dwarf all belong to Tara Sarber. Justin Wolfe and Hope belong to Melissa (troubledfeline@yahoo.com.) She writes under the pen name of Nosferatu. Rhymes and Jules belong to Kristan Steele. The adventures here were co-written by all of the people above, in a RPG group, and I am just putting them in a readable fashion, because it is a really good story.  
  
HOGWARTS:  
  
Becky looked up from her desk to see three Gryffindors coming into Potions just as the bell rang. "Five points from Gryffindor, each." Snape spat, not looking up from his desk.   
  
Becky and Draco both smirked. "If we're careful," Becky said in Draco's ear, "We can beat Gryffindor. The points are almost tied right now."  
  
"Yeah," Draco agreed. "Let's pay a bit of attention today, and get the Slytherins a few more points." Becky smiled and nodded at her brother.   
  
  
  
By the time the lesson had ended, the two had earned another 25 points for Slytherin, and had caused Gryffindor to loose another 15. Snape had picked on Neville for the whole lesson, and had disregarded Hermione's hand that was constantly in the air.  
  
"Looks like you're not the only smart one, Mudblood." Becky whispered to Hermione as they walked toward the door. She gave her brother a high five as they walked down the hall, causing a general ruckus among the Slytherins around them.   
  
  
  
Later that day, as Becky dropped her books into a chair in the common room, she thought of her detention. "Stupid Gryffindor-loving teachers," she thought, throwing the last book she had to the floor. "Cleaning toilets and polishing trophies is a House-Elf's work, not mine."   
  
Becky collapsed onto a green couch. She was tired enough as it was, and didn't need to spend half the night working. Becky skipped dinner, and slowly made her way to the trophy room to wait for a professor.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before McGonnagall came in, carrying a rag and a bottle of polish. She looked very harassed.  
  
"Ms. Malfoy, here is a cloth for you. These trophies haven't been polished for over three years. They had better be spotless when I come back, and you're not to use magic."  
  
Becky nodded and McGonnagall turned to leave. Becky made a particularly rude gesture and started polishing the awards. In one case, there were two plaques for special services to the school. One bore the name of the greatest wizard on earth, and the other was of the lousiest scum bag she could think of. They were for Tom Marvelo Riddle and Harry Potter. Needless to say, Harry's did not get so much as a wipe with the rag, though Tom's shone like the sun.  
  
As she turned to leave, Filtch came around the corner. "Becky, you're to report to Hagrid tomorrow night. You're detention isn't finished, but you can go for tonight." Filch smirked horribly, he loved to see any student suffer, Slytherin or not.  
  
The next night, Becky slumped down the stairs to McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and entered groggily. She was tired and her arms were sore from all the polishing.  
  
"You're late. The trophy room was done well enough, Ms. Malfoy. It is time for you to meet Hagrid. Come with me." The professor stood up and Becky reluctantly followed. They made their way out of the castle and over the chilly grounds toward Hagrid's little hut.  
  
"Your next detention is with Hagrid. Please wait here." McGonegall stepped up to the door of the shack. In a moment, Hagrid answered with Fang at his heels.   
  
"Well hello there Professor. I'll be along in a minute." Becky looked into the fog and shadows of the Forbidden Forest and prayed that she was dreaming. A moment later, Hagrid came out and started walking along a path into the forest.  
  
"Hello there Becky. You'll be needin' this lamp an' we'll be lookin' for some horses in there tonight. Okay?"  
  
Becky shook her head and followed the monstrous man. About half way into the woods Hagrid stopped abruptly.  
  
"We'll be havin' to split up ta find the horses. If you need me, just send up sparks an' I'll be there straight away." Becky, looking terrified, nodded and watched Hagrid disappear. She slowly walked off in the other direction. Becky held the lamp high, trying to see as far as she could before taking a single step. Fang nudged her forward, his cold, wet nose touching her hand.  
  
A twig broke off in the distance. Becky still saw nothing and assumed it was Hagrid. With a sigh, she turned away and continued to look for the dumb horses. A shape could barely be seen in the distance on the path. It was huge and almost human.  
  
"Hagrid?" Becky asked with a shakey voice. She looked around and saw nothing else. What on Earth could that be?  
  
57 


End file.
